1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method, a recording medium, a computer-readable storage medium having a program recorded thereon, and a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printers are knows as apparatuses for printing images on various kinds of print media such as paper, cloths, and films. Inkjet printers perform printing by alternately repeating a step of positioning the print medium by making it move in a carry direction with a carry roller etc. and a step of ejecting ink while making nozzles move in a scanning direction.
In order to perform satisfactory printing, it is necessary to carry the print medium accurately. In order to do so, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 11-49399, for example, discloses a carry apparatus that sets, in advance during the manufacturing process, a correction amount for correcting a carry error, corrects the carry amount according to the correction amount that has been set in advance, and carries print sheets by the corrected carry amount.
(1) The carry error of the print medium, however, differs according to the type of print medium mounted on the printer. For example, if the print medium is roll paper, the carry error will differ according to factors such as the roll diameter, the paper quality, and the type of core material. Therefore, in order to improve the precision in carrying the print medium and improve image quality, it is preferable to appropriately correct the carry amount in accordance with the print medium mounted on the printing apparatus.
(2) Further, in printing apparatuses in which a print medium is supplied continuously as with the case of roll papers, the remaining amount of the print medium may have influence on the amount of print medium carried by the carry roller. For example, the diameter of the roll paper, which serves as the print medium, becomes smaller as the roll paper is consumed. As a result, the moment of inertia about the rotation axis of the roll paper gradually changes. This change in the moment of inertia causes the tension applied to the print medium, which is located between the carry roller and the roll paper, to change. The change in the tension results in a change in the amount of slipping between the print medium and the carry roller during carrying of the print medium, and this may cause deterioration in image quality.